The present invention pertains generally to lighting devices. More specifically, the present invention pertains to lighting devices which can selectively illuminate a photography/videotape subject either directly, by radiating a flood light directly onto the subject, or indirectly, by reflecting light beams off a surface and onto the subject to create a xe2x80x9csofterxe2x80x9d lighting effect.
It is well known that light sources are useful for providing background lighting for photography or for videotaping purposes. For these applications, it is sometimes desired to illuminate the subject to be photographed/videotaped by radiating a light source directly on the subject. This is generally known as using a xe2x80x9cfloodxe2x80x9d lighting effect. In other situations, it is sometimes desired to xe2x80x9csoftenxe2x80x9d the light by illuminating the subject indirectly. Specifically, the light source is first directed onto a reflective surface for further reflection onto the subject. This causes the soft lighting effect.
Typically, different light sources are used to provide the different lighting effects. This is because lighting systems are usually capable of providing only one type of lighting effect, but not the other. Oftentimes, however, a videotape/photography process requires both types of light at different points in the process. In these cases, it can be very inconvenient to stop the process, remove one set of lights and install a different type of lighting. What is desired is a single light source that provides both flood (direct) and soft (indirect) lighting effects, as well as a manner of easily switching back and forth between the two types of effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,384 which issued to Loth et al. for an invention entitled xe2x80x9cSoft Lightxe2x80x9d, makes use of a light source and a housing to provide soft light for an object. In Loth et al., however, the light source is mounted within the housing and is not easily removable for use as a flood light. U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,350, which issued to Lowell et al. for an invention entitled xe2x80x9cShadow Control Systemxe2x80x9d, uses a panel with clamps for quickly disconnecting a shadow control system from a light. Lowell, however, does not teach or suggest the use of a removable flood light in combination with a curved reflective wall for providing soft light to illuminate a subject.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combination light assembly which can effectively provide either direct or indirect illumination of a subject. It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination light assembly which allows for selection between a flood lighting and a soft lighting mode of operation. It is another object of the present invention to provide an assembly having a single light source which can quickly and easily be manipulated in order to switch back and forth between soft lighting and flood lighting. It is another object of the invention to present an assembly that provides cost savings to a user and is relatively easy to manufacture in a cost effective manner.
The light assembly in accordance with the present invention includes a reflector means, a light source and a quick disconnect means. The reflector means comprises a housing formed with a rear reflective wall, opposing side walls and a front area with an inner frame. The rear wall is curved and continuous, with its front area having an upper opening and a lower opening which is located within the inner frame. The upper and lower openings are in alignment with the rear wall to effectively direct, receive and reflect light from the light source to an object to be illuminated.
The light source, such as an electrically activated gas, filament or crystal in a bulb or tube, is contained within a casing which is detachably connected to the housing with the quick connect means. The light source and casing are positioned so that light beams radiating therefrom are directed into the housing through the lower opening. The light beams are then reflected from the curved rear wall and pass through the upper opening and out of the housing.
The quick connect means includes post and fastener components that are attached to one of either the housing or the light source casing. The fastener component comprises a connector plate with a pair of flexible cantilevered legs that releasably engage the post component. The connected overall combination or the individual housing and casing may be adjustably attached to conventional light support means such as tripods, stands, clamps, brackets, vise and clip mechanisms for their intended purposes.